


silence the sound

by itsmylifekay



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: D/s, Dom!Chris, M/M, Spanking, sub!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rush of air escapes Sebastian's lips and before consciously deciding to do anything he’s already on his knees at Chris’s feet, head bowed and hands fisted on his own thighs. Because he knows that look, knows that it means he’s Chris’s entirely tonight. Right down to his very soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence the sound

**Author's Note:**

> i blame this entire thing on [this](http://itsmylifekay.tumblr.com/post/95486483784) tumblr post. it is truly inspiring.
> 
> also thanks to [ whatthebodygraspsnot](archiveofourown.org/users/whatthebodygraspsnot) for pushing me to post this^^

-***-

Sebastian walks down the hall at a measured pace, nearing room number 602 with a steadily building sense of anticipation, the same hot feeling in his chest that’s been growing since he first got dressed for the evening now burning down his spine. Because as soon as he’d put on the smooth fabric of his tuxedo, done up the buttons and smoothed out the jacket, all he could think about was how good it was going to feel to have Chris take it all off, one piece at a time. But now, as he turns his key in the lock and opens the door, hears the way the TV shuts off in the other room, he knows he’s in for more than that.

He enters the small hotel living area to see Chris sitting on the couch, straight backed and face all business and _oh._ A rush of air escapes his lips and before consciously deciding to do anything he’s already on his knees at Chris’s feet, head bowed and hands fisted on his own thighs. Because he _knows_ that look, knows that it means he’s not just Chris’s to undress tonight, to love and touch and hold (although he’s sure there will be plenty of that as well), but he’s Chris’s _entirely._ Right down to his very soul.

And Chris looks stern, an edge to his posture that tells Sebastian something’s on his mind, something Sebastian might be punished for should his explanation not be up to par. (And no matter what he says it won’t be, but that’s how he likes it, a part of this thing they do that comes as easy as breathing). But Chris hasn’t asked anything yet, so Sebastian sucks his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from speaking out of turn.

A clock ticks somewhere behind him and the AC kicks on, time passing at an immeasurable pace as Sebastian continues kneeling on the floor, sinking further and further down into his headspace as Chris takes control by doing nothing at all. By making Sebastian slow down and take a breath and let go. Because Chris has this. Sebastian knows he does. So he can blank out and turn himself over to whatever Chris has planned. He lets out a sigh and his shoulders slump forward, head dipping that last bit lower.

Finally, Chris’s voice rings out above him. “You’re mine, aren’t you Sebastian?”

And that’s a direct question. An easy one. Sebastian can answer that. “Yes, of course. Always.” He looks up to Chris with an earnest expression, so eager to please, but Chris is still looking down at him with something like disappointment in his eyes.

“Then why…” Chris begins, voice soft but filled with unyielding steel. “Did anyone else get to see you like this?”

Sebastian swallows thickly, realizes the photos from just after the ceremony-- photos of him with jacket undone and bowtie loose around his neck-- must’ve ended up online or on television. He sucks in a shaky breath, opens his mouth to explain, “I wasn’t thinking, I-”

“Sebastian.”

The name falls from Chris’s lips heavy, like a weight that grabs at Sebastian’s center and drags him down deeper. His words die in his throat and he rocks forward so his forehead his resting on Chris’s knee. His fingers grasp at the hem of Chris’s jeans.

One of Chris’s large hands cups the back of his head, but his fingers don’t run through Sebastian’s hair like they normally do. Because Sebastian’s been naughty. He hasn’t earned any petting yet.

“ _Please,_ ” he murmurs, not knowing what Chris wants but willing to do anything. Anything to get that acceptance back. Anything to have the love and comfort he _craves,_ the love and comfort Chris so easily gives him-- but also lets him work for in moments like these. Moments that make him feel worthy and protected and _owned._ Like nothing in the world is his to worry about anymore.

Chris lets out a low rumble at that. “You know what you’ve done wrong?”

Sebastian nods against Chris’s knee.

“Look at me,” Chris says, putting pressure on the back of Sebastian’s head until he lifts it. And Sebastian’s immediately lost to the way Chris is staring down at him so intently. “Now say how you’ve been bad, so I know you understand.”

“I let people see what they weren’t supposed to.” Sebastian murmurs, swaying slightly and depending on the way Chris’s fingers are loosely tangled in his hair to keep him upright.

Chris’s lips purse. “And why weren’t they supposed to see?”

“Because only you get to see.” He licks his lips and tries not to shift as the hardening in his pants become uncomfortable. “Because I’m only yours.”

And he can’t help the little keen that leaves his throat as Chris strokes his cheek, can’t help the way he preens at knowing he’s done something right. “Good boy,” Chris murmurs. And just like that, Sebastian’s gone. Mind glazed over and eyes focused solely on the way Chris’s lips shape the syllables of those two words.

“But you were still naughty,” Chris continues thoughtfully, “Still need to be punished.”

And Sebastian doesn’t even try to defend himself, just nods along compliantly. Because he’s a good boy. He’s Chris’s good boy and if Chris says he needs to be punished then that’s that. No complaining.

“Probably a spanking,” Chris says, and Sebastian shudders slightly at the thought.

Chris’s warm, strong hands, the meat of his palm against the soft skin of Sebastian’s ass, the way it would sting and burn until Chris smoothed it all better, held him close and told him he was good. So good.

Sebastian will be good.

Chris’s hands move to cup his face and then he’s clearing his throat, releasing his hold to lean back into the couch cushions instead. “Stand up,” he commands. So Sebastian stands. “Get rid of the jacket.” He adds. So Sebastian slowly removes the jacket, folds it because he’ll get scolded otherwise, no matter how heated the moment.

Then he stands there, waiting with his shirt still tucked into his pants, cumberbun and suspenders still in place, bowtie still hanging haphazardly from his neck. Chris shakes his head. “Can’t believe you let anyone else see,” he says. “It’s not like you, Seb. You’re usually such a good boy.”

Yeah, he’s usually a good boy. Because he has to be a good boy. _Wants_ and _needs_ to be a good boy. It’s a part of who he is, who he’s always been, and he still can’t believe how lucky he is to have someone like Chris to love him so completely, to take care of him in all of the ways he needs. And Chris takes very, very good care of him.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian murmurs, hanging his head but still looking up at Chris from beneath his lashes, just in case he’s still supposed to be keeping eye contact.

Chris clicks his tongue. “Know you’re sorry, Seb. Still need to spank you, though. Because otherwise you might be naughty again. And we don’t want that.”

Sebastian shudders at the thought.

Chris hums appreciatively, deciding Sebastian’s earned them moving on. But instead of giving more orders, he stands, hands on Sebastian’s hips and chests together, Sebastian swallowed up by the warmth suddenly pressed around him. Then clever fingers are working on his suspenders, his pants, everything in between. Chris kneels down to remove his shoes and socks, stays down to coax the pants down his thighs and past his feet.

Suddenly Sebastian is in nothing but his boxer briefs, the navy blue ones Chris picked out for him, a covert way of carrying around Chris’s claim that keeps them both safe from media attention. But he doesn’t need to worry about that now, doesn’t need to worry about anything. Because Chris has him.

“That’s right, Seb.” Chris says softly. “I’ve got you.”

And oh, Sebastian hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud.

Chris pulls away and sits back on the sofa, still fully clothed and as beautiful as the day Sebastian first saw him. That clock is still ticking and Sebastian can feel it working against the anticipatory beat of his heart. Because there’s _Chris Chris Chris_ and he’s waiting and Sebastian has to wait for the command but oh god how he just wants to sprawl himself across that lap right now, hand himself over completely and not have to worry about the consequences.

Finally, Chris says, “Come here,” and Sebastian is moving in a flash, bending himself over Chris’s waiting form and settling into position quickly. Because he’s a good boy. And good boy’s don’t squirm.

“We’ll do five for the open jacket, five for the bowtie, and five for those fucking lips of yours, Seb.” Chris’s palm slides appraisingly over his ass. “How many his that?”

Sebastian feels a little thrill run up his spine as he says, “Fifteen.”

“Can you handle that?” Chris asks.

“Yes,” Sebastian murmurs. “Yes, I’m good. I’ll be good, Chris.”

And Chris hushes him softly, strokes over him through his boxer briefs a few more times before saying, “I know you’re good, I just want to remind you.” Then the first blow comes down and it’s so unexpected that Sebastian can’t help but squeak a little.

The next four come in an alternating pattern, switching between both cheeks in quick succession before Chris is stopping and running over the area with the flat of his palm. Sebastian is rock hard and panting and doesn’t know what to expect, doesn’t know why Chris has stopped.

“Alright, Seb, want you to do something for me, okay?”

Sebastian nods immediately.

“After each hit, I want you to say you were naughty, think about why you were naughty and how you’ll never do it again. Can you do that?”

_Yes, yes Sebastian can definitely do that._ “Yes,” he gasps, not sure his mouth with cooperate but perfectly willing to give it his best shot.

The next blow lands and he says, “I was naughty.”

There’s a moment’s pause before the next one lands, and he repeats his whispered confession, over and over until another five have passed and Chris once again has stayed his hand. Sebastian is panting into the air and trying so hard not to move.

Chris’s fingers hook beneath the fabric of his underwear and slip them down past the curve of his ass. “Now, I want you to say that you’re a good boy. Because you are. And I need you to believe it.”

He doesn’t even get any time to process that command until the first sharp smack lands on his skin. He sucks in a breath and forces air past his lips, “I’m a good boy.”

The next slap lands, heavy and firm on the opposite cheek, and he has to bite his lip to keep himself in check before getting out, “I’m a good boy.” But Chris waits patiently until he’s done, seems to understand, and it’s not until after Sebastian has said it that he lands the next hit directly in the center of his ass.

Fingers are already parting him by the time Sebastian opens his mouth to say his next repetition, nearly causing him to fumble all the words as his mind stumbles to the realization of what’s to come. And _oh, oh he’s going to have to work hard to be a good boy._ Because that, what Chris is planning, always makes him jerk and whine and lose control.

The hit lands and sure enough Sebastian lets out a bit off groan, manages to transform it into the appropriate words.

And now there’s only one left. Still one left.

He doesn’t know quite what to feel about the impending end, but his ass is already burning and he’s limp and plaint against Chris’s thighs, words a solid echo in his mind. He both wants it to never end and wants to reach the Nirvana of Chris holding close, stroking him, and telling him everything’s going to be okay.

Chris decides for him, landing the last slap that sends Sebastian gasping, body jerking then going completely limp as Chris smooths over his surely reddened skin. His body is buzzing but his mind his silent, a placid space of calm, soothing nothingness.

A low murmur from Chris cuts through the silence, “What do you say, Seb?”

And it takes his brain a moment to process that but then he’s sighing contentedly, a soft, “I’m a good boy” leaving his lips but settling firmly in his heart. He feels warm and safe and _good._

“That’s right,” Chris agrees. “You’re a good boy. My good boy.” And that right there is enough to have Sebastian smiling and relaxed for the rest of the week, happy and chipper and glowing in a way that only he and Chris will ever understand.

He hums happily as Chris scoops him up in his arms, follows behind him with a blissed out smile and waits patiently under the hotel sheets as Chris undresses and slips in beside him, nuzzling back into Chris’s arms when he’s finally pulled back into a warm chest.

Lips press behind his ear and the clock’s ticking is muted now, far away and unreachable.

He dreams that he’s floating and wakes up still warm and safe in Chris’s arms, knowing that he’s good.

  


 -***-

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](itsmylifekay.tumblr.com) if u want to come say hi^^


End file.
